


[Fanart]This place is outer space too

by exucomic



Category: PlanetES
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exucomic/pseuds/exucomic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wish I was better at drawing outer space :'(<br/>Anyway my fav part of planetes is the one where Hachimaki realizes that he's never separated from outer space... So here's Ai realizing the same. I hope you like it... I tried to draw copying outer space pics but it didn't really work out so... :'(</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanart]This place is outer space too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> I wish I was better at drawing outer space :'(  
> Anyway my fav part of planetes is the one where Hachimaki realizes that he's never separated from outer space... So here's Ai realizing the same. I hope you like it... I tried to draw copying outer space pics but it didn't really work out so... :'(


End file.
